


Read To Me

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're trying to finish an English assignment when Colin decides that you'd be better off reading your book to him.
Relationships: Colin McCrae/Reader





	Read To Me

“ _(Y/N)…_ ”

You slowly turn the page of your book as you read through it, Colin’s voice slightly grabbing your attention while he pushes pressure on the sofa right behind you. “Hm?”

You feel his fingers slowly caressing your cheek, making you smile. “Why aren’t you paying attention to me?”

“I have to finish this book for tomorrow.” You slightly turn your head towards him to send him a smile, noticing his pouty look for a moment before you go back to your story. “But I’ll finish it soon, I only have a few chapters left.”

“Hm…” He squints his eyes at you for a second before he gives out a smug, an idea crossing his mind. “Not good enough.”

“What- Colin!” You instantly turn towards him when he steals your book from your hands, the boy giving out a chuckle as he reads where you left off. “Come on, I need this!”

“ _Her father was walking around the room, looking grave and anxious. ‘Lizzy,’ said he, ‘what are you doing? Are you out of your senses to be accepting this man? Have you not always hate him?’_ ” Colin snorts, turning his head towards yours. “What kind of book is that?”

“It’s called ‘Pride and Prejudice’ and if you could just give it back to me-”

“Why did you come over if you were just gonna read in my face?” He sits down beside you and lets you take the book back from him, his smile stretching out as he observes your frustrated expression. “I thought you came to spend time with me, love.”

“I _did_ came to do that, I just completely forgot that I need to finish this-”

“Well, then.” His grin seems more mischievous suddenly, which is a thing that happens more than twice in one day, you have to admit. “Read it to me.”

You blink in confusion before quirking an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“You’re not gonna mess with me?”

“No, I won’t.” You stare at him for a while, unsure because of his expression. “Go ahead, love.”

“… okay.” You turn your eyes back to your book, catching the line he read last before continuing. “ _How earnestly did she then wish that her former opinions had been more reasonable, her expressions more moderate! It would have spared her from explanations and-_ ”

A sudden loud snore cuts you off, turning your attention back to your boyfriend to see his pushed back with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, as if what you’re reading was the most boring thing in the entire world.

“Colin, you-” He laughs out loud until you start hitting his shoulder with your book, the Swiss boy giving out pain yelps as you do so. “You promised to not mess with me!”

“Ow- okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He manages to crack out a few more laughs up until you stop hitting him, his eyes sweetening when he sees your red face. “Awn, come on, love. I’m just trying to have some fun here.”

“You’re not gonna have any fun if you continue this.”

“Alright, fine.” You give him a side look to see that his mischievous expression is gone, replaced by one he gives you when he’s filled with love. “I’ll listen this time.”

You continue to glare at him for a moment, silently telling him that you’ll leave if he starts making fun of you again, but when he just smiles and patiently wait for you to continue, you cave. And so you start reading again, your voice pouring out the words with a certain passion as time goes by. Soon, Colin finds himself enraptured by the story even though you were clearly at the end of it, the foreign boy just hypnotized by your voice.

“ _With the Gardiners they were always on the most intimate terms. Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them._ ”

You finish the last sentence with a light feeling residing in your chest and a contented smile on your lips, your eyes soon looking back at Colin to seem him look at you intensely. “Then what?”

Your smile stretches out. “Then nothing. That’s the end of the story.”

“Wait, what? Already?” He gives out a pout, making you chuckle. “But I wanted to hear more.”

“Well…” You slightly move the book in your hand. “Now that I’m done with it, you can borrow it and read it from the beginning if you want.”

“Hmmm… no.” You give out a surprised yelp when he suddenly grabs you and pulls you closer to him, his smile widening as he hugs you. “I have everything I need right here.”

You let out a happy chuckle as he presses his lips against yours, your hand dropping the book on the ground so you can wrap your arms around his neck.

After all, you also need to have some fun once in a while.


End file.
